Various prior art systems exist for providing skiers, snowboarders and athletes taking part in other sports with information regarding their performance. Many current solutions such as handheld GPS devices, performance measurement units, wristwatches, and mobile phones require the user to stop, and possibly remove gloves, in order to extract the device and look at the information. This can create discomfort, waste time, cause delays and may furthermore be prone to inaccurate measurements. Even if the user is not required to stop, such systems can be difficult to see and/or to interact with while the user is performing their desired activity (e.g. skiing or snowboarding).
Many existing electronic performance measurement devices for skiers, snowboarders and other athletes use GPS techniques and require bulky sensor modules mounted at various parts of the user's body. Most of the existing GPS-based devices for skiing and snowboarding have the following limitations: the GPS data is prone to atmospheric delay errors; and while the GPS-based position errors are generally bounded, the GPS signal can be lost when the corresponding satellites are geometrically inaccessible. Most of the available equipment includes one or more sensors attached to the limbs of the skier that use wireless communication to the main unit. This makes it inconvenient to use and prone to data errors due to interference and signal attenuation. Furthermore, the output displays of current technologies are often inconvenient to access and lack user-friendly interfaces, and users may need to remove their gloves or mittens in order to control the devices.
It can be difficult and/or inconvenient for users to control performance monitoring devices, particularly when the user is wearing gloves or mittens. Also, for a device which is located in a pocket, backpack or under the clothing of the user, interaction with the device while engaging in athletic or other activity may not be practical. Furthermore, for activities which require both of the user's hands (e.g. skiing, cycling (including motorcycling), piloting all-terrain vehicles, and snowmobiling), interaction with a performance monitoring or other electronic device which requires the user to press buttons or manipulate other controls may be unsafe or impossible.
Patents and published applications relating to controlling electronic systems with head-mounted devices include the following:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,847 to Fateh et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,497 to Riechlen;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,540 to Zurek et al.;    United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0021407 to Elliott;    United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0156817 to Iba; and,    United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0208396 to Cairola et al.
The inventors have determined a need for improved systems and methods for interacting with or otherwise controlling head-mounted information systems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.